National Journeys
by graphicThinking
Summary: A hopefully rather long series in the style of the Pokemon Adventures Manga. With each new generation, new protagonists will rise to the occasion as they go on their own personal journeys of growth. The heroes from past regions will however be making appearances when possible, aging as they do. I intend to update this story a minimum of once a week.
1. Chapter 1: Azure

Chapter 1: Azure

Azure kept his decorous posture even after his father dismissed the suits that hung about his office. "Mr. Silph, it is with great pleasure that I task you with the mission of exploring the Kanto region. I have sent a message to Professor Oak to allow you a Pokemon and a Pokedex of your very own. Your parents have found it fitting to gift you with some basic tools to help facilitate the beginnings of your journey. Due to your hard work and dedication to this company, we have seen it fit to also allow the use of this." Azure's father says as he ceremoniously hands Azure the Master Ball.

He couldn't help but feel at least a little disappointed. He knew his father had made a habit of sticking with the formalities, but this seemed excessive. In a way, Azure couldn't help but think it was his own fault his father acted like this while at work. He decided it best not to focus on this, however, as there were more pressing matters to attend to.

He shrunk the Master Ball, placing it in his pocket as he walked out of the building, making a point to keep looking forward and ignore onlookers. Once he made it to the Pokemon Center, he checked the PC and found a used pokeball, a repel, an escape rope, a town map, a blue bag with the word 'Silph' printed onto it in gray, and a potion with the words 'from mom3' written in cursive on the side.

He withdrew the bag, then placed the repel, escape rope, town map, and Master Ball into the bag. He then withdrew the pokeball and opened it to find his Porygon, custom made so that it would only show loyalty to him, but otherwise standard issue. He took one last glance at the final item listed in the PC and turned it off, heading north to Route 5 and ultimately Cerulean City.

Azure expected a quiet journey to Route 5 with no interruptions. Much to his dismay, the first person to greet him was none other than Copycat. She didn't say anything at first, but as he opened his mouth to ask her to move out of the way, her mouth opened as well. He decided to give her the silent treatment instead of trying to reason with her. She made a huffy face and decided to now be Mirror as well as Copycat, blocking him each time he would try to move away.

"Wait… Don't say a word!" shouts a middle-aged man in Azure's direction.

"Wait… Don't say a word!" shouts Copycat in Azure's face.

Headaches aside, Mr. Psychic, the man that originally shouted, comes to his rescue and moves Copycat out of his way using, surprise, psychic powers. He thanked Mr. Psychic before continuing his path to route 5. Luckily, no one else seemed to care that he was leaving. He kind of figured that would happen, what with Saffron being a big city and him spending all his time at Silph Co.'s Headquarters.

With the shouts of the dojo to his right and the buzz of the city to his left, Azure took his final step off of the paved road and on to the wild grass of Route 5, ready to begin his journey.


	2. Chapter 2: Scarlet

Chapter 2: Scarlet

The day her adventure began, Scarlet felt calmer than she had for months. She went to the tower to pay her respects as always. She had hoped that this time she would finally know what to say to them, but she left without a word once again. On the way back to Mr. Fuji's house, he said, "You know, sometimes the most important words are the ones you never say."

She looked at him confused and said, "So... You're saying I'm never going to tell them anything important?"

He smiled and said, "You don't think that said something to them? You can't even stand still right now you're so excited, yet you still chose to come see them before you left."

"First of all. I can stop moving anytime I want, second of all, it's no big deal. Just doing what felt right."

"You're a good person Scarlet. I know you're going to bring a lot of pokemon happiness. Which is why I have good news for you."

"Really!? What is it!?"

"Well, I know how excited you have been to go on this adventure, so I pulled a few strings and got Professor Oak to give you a pokedex and pokemon."

She immediately hugged him, spouting off a spirited 'thank you'. She then was dashing off, Voltorb right beside her. She stopped herself just as she was leaving Lavender Town. A jingling in her bag reminded her of one last thing she had to do. She ran back into Mr. Fuji's house and put the soothe bell in his hand before he could respond.

"Here, it's a gift. For... For everything." She was almost at the door when he caught her with one word.

"Scarlet?"

She took a deep breath, then she prattled off, "I knew you wouldn't want me to get you anything. And even if I asked, you would just tell me to get something for the pokemon instead. I really wanted to get you a gift, for how much you've helped me. But I didn't know what to get you... Then I found that soothe bell! It makes pokemon happier, just like you wanted. I-I have to go now. Sorry." Just like that, she was off again.

She ran as fast as she could through Lavender Town, and made quick work of Route 10. Then used Magnet Rise to fly through the rock tunnel on her Voltorb. She made a goal, she wasn't going to stop until she got to that professor.


End file.
